bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kenji Hiroshi
Archive I archived my talk page again, because things were getting seriously long. Kenji Hiroshi 09:26, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Gamemaster Teehee(: I put my section above Luxes. =w= Anywho... >__> I wish you the best in your quest for work! We all know jobs are tight nowadays... In other news, I think we need to finish up our RP, so then we can have one with Kenji and Naishō. What do ya think about that? --- [[User:Illuminated Void|'Gamemaster']] (Rules) 19:00, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I'm flattered that I'm so wanted(: And I believe it's your turn to check up on our little Arcanists. So, I don't think this RP will last much longer, seeing as it's hard to use the same things over and over without getting bored of it. So, I give it ten more posts, from each of us, before we call it quits. What do you say to that? --- [[User:Illuminated Void|'Gamemaster']] (Rules) 19:12, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Caw? Haha woooooow!! SO thats why he's been MIA lol. Tell him I wish him luck on a speedy recovery. Then again I find it funny that he got a swelling the size of a football....too harsh? =P Oh! and thanks...the archiving thing really did so the trick...I should probably do the same to mine sometime soon. hmmm...eh..it can wait a bit lol. Another question...what do you think our first arc should be? RozeluxeMeitzen 16:39, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Haha Ouch...so you're the bad influence. Tsk Tsk. Bad Ken lol. You should taking care of his every need =P If I was him I would kick you one swift time in the shin and then probably run like crazy before you hit my throbbing head hahaha. Oh! And I was talking about both...well the GF one should be going into the Soul Society Arc right about now. RozeluxeMeitzen 17:05, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Yup fast fix aright! I figured that wold be the best bet for anything =P There's still a few more I want to add but I think I'll wait until the need for them lol I find it funny how everyone says their characters are G2....yet most just have their characters instantly powerful enough to find on par with shinigami that have been fighting for years =P Oh well just a thought my friend pointed out to me as he was reading over everything (pratically took over my computer during me doing work) lol Oh! as for your idea about the arcs...if you haven't saw already I think that it could work cause that would make things easier instead of a billion RPs that just have a fight but lead up to nowhere and has no refrences made anymore lol. And Yea I think Toru and Suitai would be a good team for sure....they could counter our heavy hitters like it was nothing. The best part about it is..Toru has a glaring weakness, yet I doubt ANYONE is going to be able to figure it out without thinking its unbeatable at least once haha. And youre right...we've been talking about it for awhile now yet we have done it yet...we need to clarify how fusion is going to work then knock it out already. Heck...we can even introduce it into the RP we're doing now as the second part of the long battle. It'll make sense cause we're both tattered and torn so fusion will be the one way to drive them back (for now ^.^) Then again...how are we gonna make them learn about the fusion? RozeluxeMeitzen 13:51, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Haha oh well. I mean we can do our own things with character creation. If people want to span aizenfly levelcharacters, we can just beat them down with Kenji and Van lol. But you're right...our organizational skills aren't the best. Cause I mean we were in the middle of an arc and Hit just went M.I.A....I understand everyone has their own lives but he was so gungho with making that arc but then just left us hanging. Another thing that scares me is that hit control the captain commander of the Gotei...so if we go into doing the SS arc, we need him to a point. Oh well...we can deal with that when the time comes. But hahahah nope! That wasn't the weakness either...he doesn't actually connect to his opponent. It just links the opponent to some unsuspecting person. Haha I see you just got added to the people who won't be able to figure it out =P And yea..I'm liking the idea you had. Hmm...so maybe Van can be the one to know of the fusion technique due to him having been a previous forun-juu. He could have learned it from the shaman and then decides to tell KEnji about it after they get overwhelmed by Averian's group. RozeluxeMeitzen 15:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Yo Kenji I've been thinking man, we need a Zanpaktuo list just for GF members that way we don't have to keep going to Sei's. Grizzaka 01:10, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Just wanted you to check up on Kei Yume and tell me what you think of him. Thanks! GF Kenji, was wondering if this sound op. Haru's Bankai allows for him to release all of the soruls stored inside but they all now have all the powers, plus zanpakuto abilities. Just after a certain number like say 4 the time becomes from as long as Haru wants to where it depends on how many he has. Like if he release are 60,000 souls they could only be usable for 10 seconds. Also, any soul used can be repaired or restored so if he uses all the Souls than he would have anymore to use.: The Twilight of Your Despair 12:52, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Verywell, next matter. Do you any kind of names for the spirit species that rule over destruction. Shinigami/Death Raifutenshu/Life ?/Destruction Kosmosukihaku/Creation. Just anything helps but please no demonic names as none of the four ruling species are demons.: The Twilight of Your Despair 13:18, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Translation Question Hey Kenji! Hope all is well on this friday. I have a translation question. Is it possible that you could find a translation for "Twisted Sisters"? It would be greatly appreciated. Also, added a few paragraphs to Whispers of War if you want to take a read. Take it easy! Northstar1012 14:47, April 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: KY Well, I'm glad you had enjoyed him, the completed sections anyway. haha. And there is still a lot more to write about his Bankai and his past, along with his compatriots (Nerine Amamine, Masaki Satō, and Shuten Tamane). To be honest, its been a long time since I actually had fun writing about something and it was this guy. About that ability, Kuro Wa shikō No Tsubasa o Hidari, I don't know how to get the correct translation of Black Left Wing of Thought, if you can tell me what the actual translation, that would greatly help. If I ever get into Gravity Force, I plan to have him to be my central character to be used, although with an Alternate History. :) I look forward to showing him again to you when I have more completed. Cheers!